En el Manicomio
by Makita
Summary: Dos hombres van a parar a un manicomio ¡¡¿pero porqué! ¡¡si ellos no están locos! A Makita le dieron ganas de escribir locuras! espero que les guste ¡Reviví! Cap 9 arriba.
1. Rumbo a Alemania

**"En el manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

Por supuesto, Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, es de las Clamp, todo esto lo hago por diversión…^^

.

.

.

………….

Plena guerra mundial.-Los países aliados van avanzando viento en popa, para acabar para siempre con la tiranía  de Aldof Hitler. En 1941, ingresa una de las potencias mundiales a la guerra: Estados Unidos. Pero Japón ya tenía las cartas sobre la mesa y diciembre del mismo año estaba jugando un rol fundamental en la segunda guerra.-

Japón arrolló seguro y logró conquistar el sur este de Asia, filipinas, china, indonesia, Vietnam…y estaba por conquistar Australia.- 

En ese momento de la historia universal, es donde se contará esta otra historia, nuestra historia.-

Un japonés de mala facha, estaba sentado en una silla, con los pies sobre un gran escritorio de madera.- Se tambaleaba y hablaba con voz de comando al sujeto que tenía al frente.- 

-¿Ya aprendiste ese fastidioso idioma?

-Claro que sí. No fue nada difícil.-

-¿Y te consideras listo para partir a Alemania?

-Si, señor.-

-¿Y listo para entrar al manicomio de la señorita Dannenberg?

-Si.-

Esto último sonó muy raro.- ¿Qué haría ese joven en un manicomio si no estaba loco?- El japonés de mala facha se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.- Le entregó un revolver.-

-Esto es para casos de emergencia…y pase lo que pase, nunca olvides tu misión en Berlín.-

-Si, señor.- dijo el joven guardando su arma en el cinturón.-

-Pasarán algunos meses…quizás años…en los cuales estarás encerrado en ese lugar.- Pero es importantísima esta misión para nuestra nación Japonesa.- Sin esos planos, no podremos ganar la guerra.-

-Lo sé.

-Si…estás listo muchacho…nos veremos en mucho tiempo más.-

Se acercó y le apretó la mano fuertemente, en señal de despedida.-Luego llevó su mano a su frente, como una regla militar.- El joven sonrió.-

-El avión está listo.-Mucho cuidado, deberás parecer un loco de verdad…os sino te echarán del lugar.-

-Si señor-

-Joven.- Hasta Luego.-

El chico salió de la  triste habitación y se dirigió al aeropuerto.-Arribar en Alemania no era nada fácil, ya que había un desorden generalizado, incluso podría hasta morir, antes de llegar a la famosa institución.- Pero él era una pieza clave, para su país, y para el desenlace final de la guerra.-

……………………………………………

-¿Ya está listo joven?

-Yes, Sr.-

-Entonces, arriba.- Y no olvide su misión…

-No, Sr.-

-Consiga esos planos como a de lugar…debe hacerlo antes de los Japoneses.-

-Yes, Sr.- 

Ambos hombres robustos estaban parados frente a frente, al lado de una escalera, para subir a un avión privado. Sus dóciles  cabellos se meneaban al compás del viento.- Subió decidido, con una maleta en su mano y mirando de reojo a su comandante, quien lo despedía con la típica pose militar.-

_Que todo sea por mi patria, y por el bien del mundo…_

El pequeño avión, partió, cruzando los tranquilos cielos.-De esa tranquilidad infinita, iba ir a parar en medio de la guerra, justo en el país donde se inició.- En Alemania.-

………………………………

Una mujer muy hermosa, caminaba por los patios de un enorme complejo.- Aunque su rostro demostraba mucha tranquilidad, estaba aburridísima y no hallaba la hora de irse a casa.- Su Tía trabajaba día y noche, cuidando de esos estúpidos descerebrados, como les llamaba ella.- Si, su madre había muerto, por lo tanto no tubo opción que quedarse a vivir con ella.-

A menudo esos descerebrados le realizaban bromas de mal gusto, a veces  pasaba tardes enteras oyendo sus historias fantasiosas y mirando como corrían de un lado a otro.- Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la oficina de su Tía.- Ella hablaba animadamente por teléfono, con esa voz rasposa, que tanto la caracterizaba.-

Era una mujer vieja, encorvada y narigona.- Su cuerpo lo apoyaba en un bastón, de madera con bordes de oro. Su abuela había fundado este sanatorio para los esquizofrénicos.- Y se dividía en varios sectores, según el problema de cada enfermo…Por ejemplo, los maniacos depresivos en un sector, los que sufrían trastornos de la personalidad en otro.- Y así se iban dividiendo poco a poco.-

Era uno de los Sanatorios más importantes del País, por su gran insfractuctura y por su atención personalizada a cada enfermo.-

-¿¿¿Ehhh??? ¿¿Qué? ¿Se cree Eistein? Hemos tenido casos así, si, si…

-¿Llegará a Alemania en dos días mas?…Ajum…bien, aquí será recibido…

-¡Claro, los honorarios! …eso es lo más importante…

-Si, bien, bien…permanecerá por tiempo indefinido…Ajum…

-Muchas gracias… ¿señor?…Ajum, Takeshi…si  Ioshi Takeshi…

-¿Y el nombre del paciente es…?...Ajá. Ajum…

La Tía, mas bien la dueña del sanatorio, la señorita Dannerberg anotó todos los datos del paciente en una ficha médica.- Luego colgó el teléfono Rural, bastante dichosa.-

-¿Que sucedió Tía? 

-Ajumm…un nuevo enfermo llegará para hospedarse en esta prestigiosa institución…

-Ahh y viene de Japón…

-Si y no es el único…muy pronto llegará otro, que viene de Estados Unidos.-

-¡Estados Unidos! Ahhh que daría yo por vivir allí.- dijo suspirando la joven.-

-¿Porqué hija?

-Porque en América existe la paz…y no la guerra, como este país de porquería…

-Jumm, tiene razón mi niña.-

Las dos salieron al pasillo, donde un loco pasó corriendo y gritando que su cabeza estaba llena de piojos.-

-¿Las enfermeras le han revisado ya la cabeza?

-Siempre lo hacen…y nunca ha tenido piojos.-

-¡ Jajajajaja, que gracioso!

-No te rías mi niña…la locura no es una enfermedad…es un escape de la realidad.-

………………………..

Continuará….

Bueno este sólo es el prólogo…se me ocurrió esta idea y no podía dejarla pasar, así que decidí escribir Otro fic ^^…como verán, está un poco enredado y corto, pero en el próximo capítulo se descubrirán más de esos misterios.-^^

Porfiss déjenme Reviews!! Para saber si debo continuar con este proyecto^^…sus opiniones siempre serán bien recibidas.- Y respecto a los otros fic…¡ no los dejaré de lado!...no sería capaz de dejarlos a medias ^^

Adiós, bye…que les vaya bien ^^ a todos los que estén leyendo esto n_n


	2. La llegada al sanatorio

**"En el manicomio**"

Por Makita.-

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dan mandando, ya que me dieron ánimos para continuar.- ^^ ¡thanks!

Kanna Sagara: Muchas gracias por animarme, lo anterior era el prólogo, ahora comienza la historia de verdad^^ y se aclararán mas aspectos.-

Hytare: es comprensible que no hayas comprendido ^^ (buu que fome) y aquí está la continuación para que aclares tus dudas, con mucho cariño de Makita.-

Celina: ^^ siiii  lo continuaré ^^ hace algun tiempo que no escribía un poco de humor ^^ espero que este sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo (supongo que te llegó mi review y si no es así… ¡me pongo a llorar, buuu!

Kircshe: ¡Hola amigiss!^^ que bueno que te gustó!! (y anda tu a vivir a esa época en Europa en medio de la guerra ufff tendrías que caminar esquivando bombas ^^) jajaja y ojalá funcione bien este proyecto^^ gracias por tu apoyo, ¡me hace muy feliz!^^

Mandy: Uyyy me pone muy feliz que leas la mayoria de mis fic y que te gusten!!^^…como ya terminé la primera ronda de exámenes U_U (aún me quedan dos ramos) escribí este capitulo lo antes posible ^^ ya que me quedó un tiempito.-

Bueno y aquí esta!! El segundo capítulo para todos los lectores que siguen este fic!! ¡ con todo mi cariño y dedicación para ustedes!^^ de su autora, Makita :)

Ahora a la historia^^

………………………..

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Una enfermera salió corriendo del comedor hacia el pasillo.- Adentro se escuchaban ruidos de toda clase, gritos, maullidos, risas etc.- Espantada llegó hasta la oficina de la señorita Dannenberg y se apoyó jadeante en el marco de la puerta.-

-¿¡Qué sucede niña por Dios!?

-Se ha transformado…de nuevo…

-¡Ajum! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Le diste el calmante?

-¡No se deja! ¡Está furioso! ¡Y ha derribado varias mesas con sus propias manos!

-¡Vamos!

La mujer vieja y la bella enfermera se dirigieron al comedor.-Efectivamente, los enfermos corrían de un lado a otro, esquivando las mesas que les lanzaba su compañero.-

-¡Señorita enfermera! ¡Hulk se ha transformado otra vez!

-Si ya sé.- le dijo la enfermera al loco, que también estaba asustado.-

-¡personal!- gritó la señorita Dannenberg

Cuatro hombres bastante altos, rubios de ojos azules y cargando un arma se presentaron ante los ojos de la dama.- Ella les ordenó que sedaran al paciente que se creía "Hulk".- Ellos se acercaron con las armas y con una camisa de fuerza.-

Pero el loco corría por la habitación, babeante, con los puños alzados y saltando de mesa en mesa, derribando los platos de comida.-

-¡Nunca me atraparán!! –Gritó.-

Era muy escurridizo y esquivaba fácilmente a los cuatro hombres armados.-Lo apuntaron.-

-¡Ni se atrevan a disparar!-gritó la dueña de la institución.-

-¡Ya sé! ¡Llamen a la enfermera Meiling! Ella es la única capaz de controlarlo.-

Los demás locos  salieron corriendo por los pasillos para buscarla, obedeciendo inmediatamente la orden de la otra enfermera.- La señorita Dannenberg se sorprendió.-

-¿Qué les ha dicho para que le hagan caso?

Ella enrojeció por unos momentos y sonrió.-

-Les dije que era la reina de Inglaterra.-

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Una enfermera que también se volvió loca!- dijo a modo de burla.

Unos momentos después llegaron todos, tirando del brazo a la hermosa enfermera Meiling.-Su cabello era largo, negro y brillante y poseía unos preciosos ojos rojizos.- Era delgada, y de piel blanca, labios rosados.- Se paró en la puerta del comedor.-

-¡Hulk! ¡No!.- le llamó ella.-

El loco se detuvo en seco y se aguachó completamente al distinguir la silueta de su amada enfermera.- Bajó los puños y limpió su saliva con la manga de su camisa.- Corrió a su encuentro y se abrazó a sus pies.-

-Perdóneme señorita Meiling, perdóneme.-

Ella se agachó y lo acarició en la cabeza.-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-

Los demás pacientes aplaudieron tontamente y continuaron con sus actividades.-

-Bien echo, enfermera Meiling.- le dijo la dueña y señora del lugar.-

-No hay de que.-sonrió amablemente ella.-

-Le daré un aumento.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Que bien!-

-¡Pero antes cámbiese ese uniforme todo sucio!

-Es que algunos locos me lanzaron lodo.-

-Pues lávelo.-

El uniforme de las enfermeras era blanco, con botones grises.- Ella lo usaba bastante corto, ya que lo conformaba una falda y una blusa.- El cuello era redondo, con el borde gris también.- No era un uniforme muy bonito, pero tenían que usarlo para trabajar.-

Llegaron las encargadas del aseo, a limpiar el desastre que había provocado "Hulk", bastante desganadas.- La Dama miraba a sus pacientes comer, conversar, y otros bromear.- Alguien tocó su hombro.- Era el Psiquiatra, Touya Kinomoto.-

-Doctora.-

-Doctor Kinomoto… ¿Algún problema con uno de sus pacientes?

-Así es…la paciente que comencé a tratar con medicamentos empeoró.-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Ahora se encuentra bien, pero ha reaccionado de manera bastante violenta en las últimas horas.-

-¿Y que piensa hacer?

-Quería pedirle un concejo a usted…ya que también es Psiquiatra…

El doctor Touya Kinomoto era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro.- Era muy serio y meticuloso, y muy preocupado por sus pacientes.-

-Bueno doctor, yo le aconsejaría que dejara los medicamentos por unos días.-

-Pero si hago eso también empeorará.-

-Puede ser. Pero pruebe con eso.- Quizás le haga falta un poco más de aire libre.-

-Tiene razón.- suspenderé los medicamentos.-

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien.-

La sobrina llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su tía.-Sus cabellos negros estaban sueltos a lo largo de su espalda.-Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver allí al doctor Kinomoto.-

-Buenos días, Doctor.- dijo con aire soñador.-

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji.-Respondió cortésmente

-¿Qué sucede sobrina?-habló jocosamente la doctora.

-Ha llegado uno de sus pacientes, Viene acompañado de un hombre mayor…

-Ahh, Einstein…

-No…o sea sí.-respondió ella indecisa…obviamente no era Einstein, pero se "creía".- Suspiró y una gotita de sudor corrió por su nuca.-

-Bien…con su permiso Doctor…-se inclinó levemente.-

-Adelante Doctora.-

La doctora se alejó dejándolos solos.- Ella bajó la cabeza apenada.- ¡Es que el doctor era tan apuesto! Era su amor platónico y su Tía siempre la animaba para que se le declarara, pero le daba miedo el rechazo.-Aparte, él era mucho mayor que ella.-

-Bueno, yo me retiro a mis quehaceres.-

-Claro, vaya Doctor…

Él se alejó lentamente, caminando por los blancos pasillos, dejando su esencia impregnada en ese lugar.- La chica saltó animosamente y se puso colorada.-¡Había estado cerca de él! ¡Eso era una gran Hazaña!

Avanzaba dando saltitos y cantando una canción muy vieja de amor.- Se asomó por una de las ventanas y miró hacia la reja, por donde se ingresaba al sanatorio.- Un joven, bastante apuesto, con unas maletas en sus manos entró junto con su tía.-

Entraron a una oficina, donde la doctora revisó sus maletas.-

-Haber…Jumm Einstein…mhhh…Xiaolang Li…-Muéstrame por favor que traes en tu bolso, Ajumm

-Me llamo Albert.-

-Bien, pero vacía el contenido de tu maleta.-

Traía Ropa, útiles de aseo y un violín.-El chico tenía el cabello rebelde, color castaño, al igual que sus ojos.-Una contextura delgada, pero una espalda ancha y brazos fuertes.-

Obviamente el revolver lo tenía oculto entre su ropa.-

-¿Porqué el violín?

-Es para practicar, cuando pienso en la Teoría de la Relatividad.- dijo él con voz dulce.-

-Ajumm, pero que físico mas adorable.-

La miró curioso.-

-Bueno, aparte de eso no hay nada extraño.-Aquí te daremos tu uniforme ¿ya?

-Gracias…-

-Te llevaremos al sector donde están los otros que se "creen" físicos.-

-Que bien…estaré con mis amigos…-dijo como atontado.-

-Claro que si…Ajumm ¡Enfermera! ¡Alguna enfermera!

-¿Si?-Entró una enfermera de cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros.-

-¿Puedes llevarlo al sector de los físicos?

-Claro, señorita Dannenberg.-

-¿Dannenberg?-preguntó Li todavía con voz dulce.-

-Así es Einstein…de ahí hablamos…ahora ve con la enfermera Diestrish… ¿Bien?

-Si…-dijo mientras caminaba con sus cosas.-

Ambos salieron y doblaron en uno de los largos pasillos que conformaban ese sanatorio.- Entró Tomoyo, irrumpiendo a la Doctora.-

-¡Tía!... ¿Quien es él? ¡Dígame que es otro doctor y que no es un loco!

-Es un loco.-

-Buuu ¡¿pero porqué están locos?!-dijo enfadada.

-Jajaja, mi niña, ya te he dicho que te la juegues por el Doctor Kinomoto…aunque Xiaolang Li no parecía taaaaann loco…

-Por eso pensé que podría ser otro psiquiatra…

-Pero no es así niña.-

-Es una lástima.-

-Si y tan jovencito.¿Quien lo diría?

…………………………..

Continuará…

¡¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!! …Mhh a veces creo que también me volví loca, por escribir estas cosas…¿Pero porqué no? Un poco de humor no le hace mal a nadie…jejejeje.- ¿Qué sucederá aquí? Ya conocimos a la enfermera Meiling y a la Sobrina de la patética doctora Dannenberg , que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji^^. También conocimos a Xiaolang Li…un personaje con una misión muy particular…

¡¡Saludos a todos aquellos  que están leyendo esto!! Y si se darán cuenta, abajo existe un pequeño botoncito, que dice Submit Review…¡Go!...y el capítulo estará arriba antes de lo que piensan^^

Suerte suerte, en el amor, salud, familia, amistad, dinero ¡y en todo lo que hagan!

Les desea Makita ^^

(Y no olviden hacer sus adornitos para el árbol de navidad…yo siempre hago uno y aunque me queda muy feo igual lo pongo  n_n U )

Adiós ^^


	3. Una Linda enfermera

**"En el Manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

_"Ella estaba confundida.-En ese preciso momento no supo como actuar.- Se arrodilló sobre el césped húmedo y fresco, maldiciendo el momento en que conoció a ese hombre y amando a la vez todo lo que provenía de él. Alzó sus ojos al sol, cuando vio…"_

-¡Señorita Sakura! ¿Qué hace?

Ella se levantó sobresaltada.-Se hallaba descansando bajo la tibia sombra de un gran árbol, en medio del parque, donde pasean los locos.- Escondió su cuadernillo tras su espalda y le sonrió abiertamente al paciente.-

-Nada Max…

-¿Y que oculta allí?

-Es sólo una libreta…sólo eso.-Dijo nerviosa-

-Mhhh no se lo voy a quitar…

-Ya es el séptimo cuaderno que me quitas.-

-De verdad, se lo juro por Salomón que no le arrebataré su libreta otra vez.-

-Eso espero…

El tipo de cabellos negros y ojos entreabiertos hizo como que se iba. Y cuando la enfermera  se descuidó, le arrancó el objeto de las manos.-

-Jajajaja ¡este tesoro es Mío!!! ¡Otro tesoro a mi colección! ¡Jajaja!

-¡Max ¡¡vuelve aquí!

-Max Von Lave para usted.- gritó ya lejos.-

Ella suspiró agotada. Su hobbie era escribir historias cortas, pero desgraciadamente nunca terminaba una, porque ese loco siempre le robaba sus cuadernos. Se levantó para ir a hablar con la señorita Dannenberg, para que la cambiara de lugar.- Pero…

-Eso no puede ser posible, señorita Sakura…

-¿Porqué no?.-preguntó con algo de tristeza

-Usted ha sido asignada a esa área de la institución…y hace muy bien su trabajo allí.-

-Pero siempre tengo problemas con…

-Ya le dije que no puede ser.- dijo la Doctora golpeando el suelo con su bastón.-

-Es una lástima.-murmuró cuando salía de la oficina.-Pero la mujer habló.-

-Quizás…si se consigue que alguien la reemplace…o intercambie lugares con otra enfermera…allí sí podría ser.

-¡muchas gracias!-dijo ella entusiasmada.-

-Bueno, trate de convencer a una…

-Claro, adiós y gracias señorita Dannenberg…

La hermosa enfermera de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños salió alegre hacia el pasillo principal. Sabía perfectamente quien querría reemplazarla y podría pasar a otra área, prefería estar mil veces con esos que se creen perros o monos, que con los cleptómanos o que se creen piratas.-

…………………………………….

La enfermera de cabellos rojizos dirigía su paciente entre el laberinto de pasillos.- "Einstein" miraba todo fijamente, tratando de recordar el recorrido.-De todas formas pasaría una larga temporada allí, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.- Se pararon frente a una puerta blanca.- Todo era blanco.-

Entraron y habían cuatro camas.-La mujer dejó sus cosas sobre una cama que quedaba pegada a la pared y  se encaminó hacia un ropero.-Le entregó su uniforme.- Era muy delgado color blanco, sencillo, de mangas largas y un cuello en v. La camisa llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.- La parte de abajo parecía un pantalón de pijama-

-Bueno allí esta tu uniforme, me llevaré tu ropa y tus útiles de aseo, sólo te dejaré el violín para que practiques.-

-Gracias, señorita enfermera…-dijo dulcemente.-

-De nada.- Te dejo un momento.-

-Nos vemos.-

Se despidió de ella con la mano, como un niño pequeño, hasta que ella se retiró.- Entonces se lanzó a la cama, empujando el estúpido violín al suelo.-

-Bien…ya estoy dentro…ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a ese sujeto…

El revolver, que estaba escondido en su ropa interior, lo ocultó debajo del colchón. Pero no sabía que estaba siendo observado.-

-Hola.-saludó alguien.-

-¡Ah!- Li se pegó contra la pared de la impresión.-

_No lo había visto… ¿Dónde estaba?_

-Hola, soy Einstein.-dijo saludando cariñosamente.-

El tipo se paró y puso una mano en su pecho. 

-Y yo soy el gran Max Planck.-dijo con aire de superioridad.- ¡Mucho gusto Einstein!

-El gusto es mío.-

-Jum, tu cama queda al lado de la mía.-

-Así es…

-¡Entonces platicaremos toda la noche! ¡Encenderemos una vela y lo pasaremos muy bien!

-Ohh que entretenido.-dijo con ironía.-El pobre estaba más loco…

-Podrías platicarme un poco de tu teoría de la Relatividad.-

-Es un secreto de estado.- dijo siguiéndole el juego.-

-Vamos y yo te platicaré de mi descubrimiento de la naturaleza cuantizada de la energía.-

Li cogió su violín del suelo y comenzó a tocar una melodía, para tranquilizar al loco.- Era realmente hermosa la melodía que escapaba de sus cuerdas y la habilidad con que él tocaba el instrumento.- El tipo se quedó dormido-

-Al fin.- suspiró dejando el instrumento de lado.-

Salió por la ventana, para pasear por las extensas áreas verdes que poseía el lugar.- Muchas flores y árboles gigantescos decoraban el patio y habían enfermos por todas partes, corriendo y  jugando.

Se rió para sus adentros, cuando vio a uno que se creía taxi.-Pensó que era una broma pero no.-La locura era capaz de llegar a esos extremos.- También habían varias enfermeras.- Se preguntó si existía una enfermera para cada paciente.-Si era así, podría ser que esa misma enfermera descubriera que él no estaba loco y que estaba de infiltrado.

-¿Te sientes bien Einstein?

-Si, claro que si, señorita Diestrish.- Se apresuró en contestar.- Llevó su violín a su hombro.-

-Pensé que te quedarías en tu habitación.-

-Señorita enfermera…

-Dígame…

-¿Usted va a ser mi enfermera para siempre?-su voz sonó como de niño.-

-No lo sé, depende como se dé nuestra relación…Yo tenía una relación muy bonita con mi paciente anterior, pero me cambiaron de sector.-

-Ohhh cuanto lo siento señorita enfermera…-dijo compasivo.-

-Así es…uno se encariña y…Bueno ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a recorrer el lugar?

-Me encantaría, señorita Diestrish.-

……………………………

-¿Así que piensas cambiar de área?-preguntó la de ojos rojizos a su compañera.-

-Si… ¡ya no soporto a Max!-

-¿El que se cree pirata y físico a la vez?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa larga y amplia, comiendo una precaria comida que servían en el sanatorio.-

-Es una lástima…no te veremos tan seguido.-

-Pero igual nos veremos…pero antes de confirmar nada, debo hablar con esa chica…

-Ahh ¿con la que cambiarás puestos?

-Si.-

-¿Y adonde te gustaría quedar?

-No sé, ojalá donde hayan pacientes que se crean piedras.-

-Jajajaja, tu quieres tranquilidad…

-Así es… ¡y tu! ¡Estás ligada a Hulk! ¡No puede vivir sin ti!

-Jajaja, no puede vivir sin mi…por eso estoy destinada a quedarme en este sector.-

-Bueno, al menos te tiene mucho cariño…yo nunca he tenido una relación tan afectiva con mis pacientes.-

-Es cosa de tiempo, Sakurita.-

-Pero es mejor así.-

Reflexionó unos momentos.- Su hermano le había aconsejado que no formara lazos estrechos con los pacientes, porque cuando se despedían, era muy doloroso.-Es que los locos eran como niños…Niños juguetones e ingenuos que sin querer provocaban que naciera ese instinto maternal en las enfermeras.-

Continuará...

¡Quiero agradecer los reviews, sip sip!!^^  También quiero agradecer a la gente que lee mi historia, apesar de que no deje un mensajito^^ o no sabe como... Especial gracias a:

Kanna Sagara, Mandy, Kirsche, Hytare, Celina y Trinity^^... Ojalá nos veamos pronto en el próximo capítulo^^

¡Adiós!!

¡ Disfruten las vacaciones!

**_"¡ triste época la nuestra! Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio"_** (albert Einstein)


	4. Acuerdos

**"En el manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

La señorita Sakura caminaba a paso apurado por los enormes patios de la institución.- Sus ojos se fijaban en las demás enfermeras, ya que ella buscaba a una en especial.- Aquella con la que cambiaría los puestos.- Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar unos gritos, que pronunciaban seguidamente su nombre.-

-¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Señorita Sakura!

Ella volteó para después ver con júbilo a unos cuantos pacientes que se acercaban  donde estaba parada.- Eran mas menos cinco sujetos y el líder traía distintas variedades de flores, amarradas en un moño.-

-¡Hola!- saludó ella, colocando sus manos, sobre su regazo.-

-¡Señorita Sakura!- Aquí tiene.- dijo entregándole el ramo con el rostro totalmente rojo.-

-¡OH! Muchas gracias…pero no debéis arrancar las flores del jardín.-

-No nos importa si es para usted…

-De verdad, agradezco su gesto.- Tomó el ramo entre sus manos y olió las flores.-

-¡De parte de su gran FAN CLUB!- gritó emocionado uno.-

-Así es señorita Sakura, siempre la querremos.-

-¡Es nuestra Reina!

Sakura se emocionó al notar que esos pacientes la querían mucho y valoraban su arduo trabajo diario.- Su corazón se estremeció y no atinó a nada más que abrazarlos uno a uno.-

-¡Gracias muchachos! Ustedes me hacen muy feliz con sus halagos.-

-¡Es que usted parece una princesa, señorita Sakura! ¡Una reina de Belleza!

-¡Si!- dijo otro.-

-La hemos elegido como la enfermera más bella del sanatorio.-

-Pero ahora nos retiraremos…Tenemos que organizar muchas cosas…Como por ejemplo, el gran cartelón que haremos con su nombre.-

-No es necesario…-Murmuró ella algo nerviosa.-

-¡En marcha compañeros, miembros del FAN CLUB de la señorita Sakura!

Los cinco individuos partieron marchando al mismo tiempo hacia otro sector del jardín.- La enfermera se quedó paralizada con el ramo entre sus manos, mirando como se alejaban los hombres.- Sonrió para sus adentros y les deseó lo mejor, porque eran seres puros y nobles.-

……………………….

Otra vez la Doctora Dannenberg caminaba hacia la reja, donde se entraba a la institución, con las llaves en sus manos.- Introdujo la enorme llave de metal en el cerrojo oxidado, y la pesada y enorme puerta, con púas en la parte de arriba se abrió lentamente.-

Dos hombres parados frente a ella, uno muy serio y otro con cara de no saber que estaba pasando.- Los dos entraron, invitados por la encorvada doctora, de cabellos blancos.- Caminaron por el patio y se adentraron en el lugar.- Ella abrió la puerta de su oficina y sólo uno de ellos tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.- El otro miraba todo objeto que decoraba el blanco lugar.- La doctora sacó de un cajón una ficha médica.-

-¿Y?-preguntó gangosamente.

-Doctora Dannenberg…no sé que hacer…Lo encontré abandonado en la puerta de mi casa y lo crié como a un hijo…pero ahora me ha salido con esto.- Necesito su ayuda…por favor...-

-Si, bien, bien, pero explíqueme que le pasa a su hijo.-

-Se cree Newton.-

-¡Se cree Newton!

-Si, doctora.-

-Pero eso no es nada de extraño.- dijo casi riendo la señorita Dannenberg.- ¡Todos los que se quedan aquí es porque se creen algo!

-Yo voy a pagar su estadía en este sanatorio por un tiempo ilimitado…Y espero que me lo devuelva como antes.-

-¿El nombre del paciente?

-Eriol Hiraguisawa.-

-Ahh es el joven…Ajum… ¿que llegó desde los enormes Estados Unidos…?

-Si, doctora…

-Bien, Eriol Hiraguisawa…Jum!...Newton.-

El hombre miró a la doctora desconfiado.-

-Ejem…aquí los llamamos por lo que se creen…para no alterarlos más de lo que están ya.-

-Me parece una buena doctrina…

Ella siguió anotando los datos del paciente en la ficha médica, mientras el supuesto "Newton" jugaba con la pantalla de una lámpara.- El hombre que lo acompañó se retiró, despidiéndose del joven de cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos azules.- 

-Jum…Newton…muéstrame que traes en tu maleta…

Él vació el contenido de su maleta, frente a los ojos de la Psiquiatra.-

Ropa, útiles de aseo, juguetes y muchos papeles.-

-¿Para que los papeles Newton?

-¡Que no lo sabe! ¡Para ejercitar y perfeccionar mi teoría del Binomio!- dijo él casi amenazante.-

-Bien, bien pero no os exaltéis.-

-¡Me extraña tanta ignorancia!

-Bien, puedes conservar los papeles, para que practiques.-

-¡Jum!

-Aquí te daremos tu uniforme… ¡Una enfermera! ¡Que venga una enfermera!- gritó a todo pulmón.-

La enfermera Meiling se asomó por la puerta.-

-¿Qué sucede Doctora Dannenberg?

-Lleva a Newton a su nueva habitación…ya sabes al sector de los físicos.-

-Bien.-

La enfermera de ojos rojizos tomó las maletas y le indicó a Newton que la siguiera.- Éste se irguió gallardo y haciendo una leve reverencia, salió del lugar.- La Psiquiatra se sentó sobre su silla y suspiró aliviada.-

……………………………….

Los cinco locos, vestidos de blanco, estaban acostados sobre el césped, pensando y reflexionando.-Uno saltó y anotó algo en un papel.-

-¡Segunda regla! ¡Nadie puede besar a la señorita Sakura, ni siquiera en la mejilla, porque la infectaría con sus microbios!

-¡¡Si!!-exclamaron los demás, de acuerdo con la decisión.-

-¡Tercera regla! ¡Tampoco pueden tocarla, porque en sus manos habitan gérmenes malos!

-¡Gérmenes! ¡Gérmenes! .aaaaaaah.- Uno de ellos salió corriendo hacia el enorme complejo, tropezándose de vez en cuando.-

-Y última regla ¡Siempre debemos proteger a nuestra princesa! ¡Pase lo que pase!

Todos asintieron felices, las reglas ya estaban anotadas y su propósito era incluir más gente a su Club para que la enfermera Sakura fuera muy popular.-

-¡Ahora vamos a jugar al árbol!

-¡Siiii!

Todos se pararon y corrieron hacia un majestuoso árbol que había permanecido vigente hasta este tiempo.-Era muy alto, con muchos nudos y grandes hojas que caían de sus ramas como si fueran plumas.-

……………………………….

-¡Enfermera Diestrich!

La nombrada dio media vuelta para ver quien la llamaba.-

-Buenas Tardes, enfermera Sakura.-

-Buenas Tardes…yo…quería hablar un asunto muy importante para mí y que le concierne también a usted.-

-Dígame.- Ella se mostró atenta.-

-Lo que sucede, es que yo supe que usted deseaba cambiarse de área.-

-Así es.-

-Yo también necesito cambiarme de área… ¿Qué le parece si intercambiamos puestos?

-No lo sé, enfermera Sakura… ¿Qué dirá la Doctora Dannenberg?

-Ella está de acuerdo…sólo me faltaba conversar con usted.-

-¡Que bien! ¿Pero a que área pasaré yo?

-Mire…yo estoy  a cargo principalmente de Max Von Lave…

-¿El que se cree pirata y físico a la vez?

-él mismo

La enfermera Diestrish se sonrojó un poco y cruzó sus dedos, sobre su regazo.- Sakura le sonrió cariñosamente.-

-Creo…que aceptaré su proposición.

-¡Bien!.- la enfermera de ojos esmeraldas, brincó de felicidad.- Pero luego cambió su rostro a uno de confusión.-

-¿Qué le sucede enfermera Sakura?

-¿Y yo? ¿a que área iré a parar?

-Usted me reemplazará en el sector de los que se creen físicos…El paciente que me tocó da cero problemas, es muy tranquilo y tierno…estoy segura que se llevarán bien…

-Ahh es ideal para mí.- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

_Por fin podré continuar mis historias con calma y sin nadie que me arrebate el cuadernillo…_

-Entonces…trato hecho.-

Ellas se dieron un apretón de manos, contentas.- Inmediatamente fueron a comunicarle la situación a la Doctora Dannenberg, para que después no hiciera un escándalo.-

_"_**_Lo_** **_que sabemos es una gota de agua; lo que ignoramos es el océano"_** (Isaac Newton)


	5. Intercambio de pacientes

**"En el manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

Ya le habían enseñado su uniforme, le habían explicado sus derechos dentro de la institución y se habían llevado sus útiles personales, excepto las hojas de oficio.- Ahora estaba sentado en su cama, aburrido y sin saber que hacer.- Estaba solo porque los otros "físicos" de seguro se encontraban en el patio.-

Todo lo miró detenidamente con sus particulares y misteriosos ojos azules y con sus dedos, recorrió los muebles.- Buscó debajo de la cama de sus compañeros, en los armarios, incluso en una viejísima Chimenea que estaba justo al frente de su habitación, a leña.-

No hallaba lo que estaba buscando, ni los papeles ni a la persona.- Según le habían informado, antes de salir de su patria, el individuo que buscaba tampoco estaba loco y permanecía escondido en ese manicomio, para que sus geniales descubrimientos sobre física y química no fueran usados contra el mismo ser humano.- ¡Pero él necesitaba esos planos, esas fórmulas auto-destructoras! ¡Para asegurarle la victoria a su patria!-

Esos planos contenían información explicita sobre la creación de nuevas armas nucleares, nuevos métodos de guerra biológica y un adelanto importante en cuanto a fusiles, tanques, sub.-marinos.- Si, el tipo era todo un genio y hace 15 años aproximadamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra con sus maravillosos planes y creaciones.- Pero el gobierno Estado Unidense no era tonto.- Descubrió su paradero y se hallaba oculto en ese mismo instituto, haciéndose pasar por Loco.-

Su misión era encontrarlo y arrebatarle los planos con la valiosísima información y lo más importante, debía hacerlo antes que los japoneses, porque en manos de ellos, la situación se tornaba grave para los EE.UU.-

-¿Está cómodo Newton?

-Claro que si, enfermera Meiling.- dijo con voz ronca y clara.-

-¿Busca algo?

-Buscaba a mis amigos físicos… ¿Dónde se han metido?

-No lo sé, son tan escurridizos…Pero a la hora de cenar, te encontrarás con ellos…

-Gracias por informarme, señorita Meiling…

-No hay de que Newton…Si gustas puedes salir al patio.

-Eso haré…si, eso haré…lo haré, lo har

-Bien, te dejo entonces.-

La señorita Meiling salió de la habitación y "Newton" quedó solo nuevamente.-

_Que mas da, iré a conocer el patio…es importante que conozca cada rincón de este sanatorio…_

Y pensando esto, el hombre salió por la puerta,  enfrentándose al laberinto de pasillos blancos.-

……………………………

-¡Donde, ¿Dónde podrá estar?!- se decía Li, mientras daba vueltas unos cajones y desordenaba las frazadas, los cubrecamas y las almohadas.- Además lanzó varios uniformes, ya planchados, lejos.-

-¡Einstein!-gritó alguien tras él.-

-¿Ehh?.-

-Mira lo que conseguí.- le dijo Max Planck a su compañero de habitación.-

-¿Qué es?-preguntó sin curiosidad.-

-¡Es agua bendita, del mismo Mesías!

El loco que se creía Max Plank tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises.- Siempre estaba meditando al lado de la chimenea y escondiéndose de las enfermeras, ya que según él, las mujeres sólo traían problemas.-

-¿Agua bendita?

Max Planck, le enseñó una botella de vodka.- Li se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Donde la había conseguido?

-¡Vodka!-dijo arrebatándosela de las manos.-

-No, Einstein…es agua bendita del Mesías.-

-Si, si.-

Li intentó abrir la botella para probarla, ya que supuestamente en un manicomio no te dan estos lujos, no tienes acceso ni a la bebida ni al tabaco.-Por una cuestión de medicamentos.-

De pronto Max Planck se asustó y corrió a esconderse bajo una cama.- Li siguió en su afán de abrir la botella, cuando entraron dos enfermeras a la habitación, sorprendiéndolo.-

-¡Einstein! ¿De donde sacaste eso?- gritó la señorita Diestrish.-

-Yo…yo…no quería, señorita Diestrish…-Dijo con voz de niño y ladeando la cabeza.-

-Dame eso acá.- Y no te hagas el inocente…esto lo sabrá la Doctora Dannenberg.-

-¿y que me harán?-dijo con voz inocente.-

-¡Pues te castigarán!

-Yo no fui…fue Planck…él me obligó a abrir la botella de agua bendita…

-¿Planck? ¡Si planck no está aquí!

-Esta bajo la cama señorita Diestrish…

Él gateó unos momentos y le indicó a la enfermera donde se había escondido Planck.- La señorita Diestrish lo atrapó y lo llevó a la oficina de la Doctora Dannenberg.- Li reía para sus adentros…

-¡Ese es mi paciente! Será mejor que comiences a conocerlo desde ya…es muy inocente.- Le dijo la enfermera pelirroja a la castaña, quien veía tímidamente la situación desde afuera de la habitación.-

Sakura miró a Li.- Él la saludaba cariñosamente con la mano y se sentó en su cama.-Ella se acercó a él.-

-Bueno…desde ahora en adelante, yo seré tu enfermera…

-Ohhhh… ¿y como se llama usted, señorita…?

-Sakura…mi nombre es Sakura.-

-Ohhhh…hermoso nombre.-

-Gracias…espero que nos llevemos bien…

-Así será…-dijo nuevamente como atontado.-

-Bueno…ya sabes que por cualquier cosa, debes llamarme y yo estaré allí para atenderte.-

-Muchas gracias, señorita Sakura…-

La enfermera se retiró de la habitación dejándolo solo.- Él la quedó mirando y luego sacó su violín.-Se recostó en la cama y puso el instrumento sobre su abdomen.-

_La señorita Sakura no está nada mal…y además tiene mas cara de distraída que la señorita Diestrish…me será fácil engañarla… _

Tiraba las cuerdas de su violín, pensando en donde estarían esos planos, o donde estaba el autor…de esos planos…-

…………………………….

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Sakura por los pasillos.-

_Al fin logré deshacerme de Max Von lave…y este paciente no me dará problemas, es muy tonto e ingenuo…podré dedicarme a lo que me gusta…_

Se encontró con la Doctora Dannenberg en uno de los pasillos.-

-Ajum…me alegro de que haya convencido a una enfermera para cambiar de área…

-Si yo también estoy contenta.-

-Jum, pero recuerde que los físicos también son muy complicados!

-Pero Einstein no da problemas.-

-Como sea…la cena de los pacientes será servida una hora antes de lo habitual ...Por la llegada de algunos militares…ajum…

-Bien, no hay problema, Doctora Dannenberg.-

Por lo visto la doctora se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía Max Planck y Einstein. Revisaría el lugar, por si encontraba más alcohol infiltrado.-

……………………………

_¿Pero qué clase de porquería de comida es ésta?_

Newton se hallaba ya en el comedor, escuchando a su simpático amigo de alcoba "Lord Ernest Rutherford", el gran físico británico.-

-…Y yo realicé  numerosos trabajos sobre la constitución de la materia, la radioactividad, las transmutaciones y la ionización de gases…

Los demás lo miraban, admirados ante su gran conocimiento y desplante.- Se fijó que habían muchas enfermeras que le daban la comida en la boca a sus pacientes. Así que él también quiso.-

-¡Señorita Meiling! ¡Señorita Meiling!

Ella estaba parada en el marco de una puerta y al escuchar su nombre, se acercó.-

-¿Qué sucede Newton?

-Quiero que me de comida en la boca.-

-¿Y acaso no puede el gran Newton comer solito?

-No.-

-Está bien.- dijo en un resoplo y tomando asiento a su lado.-

-¡¡¡ NOOOO… GRRRR!!!!.- se escuchó un grito varias mesas más atrás.-

Entonces saltó "Hulk" enfurecido sobre la mesa, empujando a sus compañeros y pateando los platos de comida.-

-¡¡LA SEÑORITA MEILING ES MÍA!!!

El tipo saltó nuevamente al suelo y corrió entre la multitud de locos que arrancaban asustados. Babeaba y golpeaba todo lo que le permitían sus puños, además de gritar como un verdadero salvaje.-

-¡Por favor Hulk! ¡Cálmate!- le suplicaba Meiling.-

Pero el individuo no se abstenía de hacer destrozos en todo el comedor.-

-¡Te lo pido yo! ¡Soy tu enfermera!

-¡¡¡NO LO ES!!! ¡¡¡ME ABANDON"!!!-gritó escandalizado, totalmente fuera de control.-

-Claro que no Hulk, ¡siempre serás mi paciente!

Hubo  un silencio generalizado.-Los locos en el suelo, las enfermeras asustadas, los paramilitares con sus armas, todos ellos escucharon la bella melodía que se expandía desde las cuerdas del violín hasta sus oídos.-

-¡Es Einstein!- dijeron varios al unísono.-

La melodía seguía sonando, hasta que tranquilizó a Hulk y unas enfermeras lo sedaron.-Durmiendo lo trasladaron hasta su alcoba y nuevamente volvió la calma al comedor.- Los pacientes recogieron lastimeramente sus platos y otros levantaban sillas y mesas.- La señorita Meiling suspiró aliviada y esa música tan bella la inundaba de una paz y tranquilidad indescriptibles.- Newton agradecía a Dios que ese tipo no alcanzó a tocarlo, de haberlo hecho, estaría muerto.-

Los locos le aplaudieron a Einstein, cuando apareció por la puerta.- Él hizo una reverencia algo tonta y llevó una mano atrás de su nuca.-En la otra portaba el fino instrumento.- Pero algo lo desconcentró.- Unos penetrantes ojos azules no cesaban de mirarlo y de analizarlo. Se incomodó ante la situación y decidió tomar asiento. Le devolvió la mirada, algo sospechoso existía en ese hombre, que lo hacía lucir diferente a los demás.-

Pero… ¿¡que era!?

**Continuará...**

¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!...siento mucho el retraso ...UU pero ni se imaginan el trabajo que he tenido al enfrentarme a nuevos retos  estudiantiles/universitarios...¡Perdón! ...ains...muchas gracias a las personas que han tenido la paciencia para esperar la actualización, pero como ya expliqué, el tiempo escaseaba.

¡Saludos a : Yashi Kanna Sagara, Celina sosa, Gispy –chan, Yomi , Kirche (Amiga!! TT tanto tiempo!! Ya sé que he estado desaparecida ¬¬ y por eso no he tenido tiempo para leer la actualización de tu fic! Supongo que ya llebas varios capítulos nuevos publicados en cuanto pueda leerlos, te dejo un review)  Ain –chan ( ayyy me alegro tanto que te guste mi historia!! Cuando vi tu review dije..."¿Hace cuanto que no actualizo?" y cuando ví, me espanté, casi tres meses TT...espero que me disculpes.- ¡Ah! Y espero que este capi te haya gustado...¿Mary Sue? Gira la vista hacia ambos lados...no, no...aquí no hay ninguna Mary sue nunca he hecho una y tampoco pienso ponerla en algún fic...y respecto a Li tocando el violín..hehehe, si, es un poco estúpido, pero es necesario...además...¿que haría todo el día si no?)

Weno, me despido con cariño de todos mis lectores.

_-¡Sin reviews, Sin presiones!_

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Adiosínnn!!


	6. Castigos

**"En el manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

Se reía a carcajadas, sobándose el estómago, intentando en vano contener las lágrimas.- El paciente la miraba perplejo, pero con desesperación. Lo que él quería era que la chica le ayudara a sacudirse las baratas que subían sin rencor por su cuerpo. ¡Pero no eran baratas! Eran los lunares que estaban impresos en su piel.- Ese es el motivo de dicha de la muchacha, que ya cansada de reír se levantó emitiendo un suspiro y fregando sus ojos.-

Como notó que la joven no lo tomaba en cuenta, salió corriendo en dirección a otro lugar, pidiendo ayuda a unas enfermeras.- Ellas hicieron como que le sacudían las baratas y el enfermo se tranquilizó. Tomoyo miró la escena confundida.- ¿Cómo podía ser que esas mujeres tuvieran tanta paciencia para lidiar con tal cantidad de retrasado mental? Ella no podría, no, no se sentía capaz.- Su tía a menudo le ofrecía un trabajo allí, en su oficina, arreglando papeles, para que hiciera algo y no pasara el resto de sus días mirando y riéndose de sus enfermos.

Pero no. Definitivamente no.- Prefería estar horas, sin tener nada que hacer, a entenderse con esos locos.-Además ella practicaba a menudo su voz, que era previligiada. Aprendió a alcanzar los altos, los bajos cuando correspondía.- Eso hacía la mayor parte de día.

Y como si fuera poco, ayudaba (sólo algunas veces) a su tía, a supervisar a las enfermeras. Ellas tenían que trabajar y muchas veces las pillaba flojeando y haciendo cosas ajenas al trabajo, como tejer o leer.-

-Mi niña, ¿que está haciendo?- la doctora llegó a su lado, cojeando.

-Nada tía…sólo mirando a unos pacientes suyos.-

-¡Ajum! ¿No te gustaría atender a uno de ellos?

-No gracias.-

-Quizás encuentres...Ajum…un buen amigo…-

-Pero tía, yo no estudié para ser enfermera.-

-No es necesario ser enfermera para entender a los pacientes… ¿Porqué no lo intentas?

Diciendo esto, la doctora caminó lentamente hacia la institución y unas enfermeras la siguieron, pidiéndole un rato de descanso.- La de ojos azules lo meditó un momento.-

_Quizás podría intentarlo…_

……………………………………..

-Tocas hermoso.-

Una voz muy particular lo llevó a desarraigarse de lo que estaba haciendo.-Sentado bajo un árbol, practicaba con su violín, una melodía que hace mucho su madre le había enseñado. Subió la cabeza para ver al autor de dicha voz.

-Mucho gusto.-atinó a decir.-

-¡Yo soy Newton! ¡Isaac Newton!.-el gusto es mío.- dijo inclinándose.-

-Y yo soy Einstein…-dijo recordando que era Einstein.-

El muchacho de tez blanca y ojos azules se sentó a su lado y miró el instrumento.-

-Gracias a ti, Hulk no me golpeó.-Dijo hablando como si fuera muy importante.-

-No hay de qué.- Li ladeó la cabeza.-

-¿Podrías tocar una pieza para mí?

-No, no puedo…debo encontrarme con mi amigo Planck ¿sabes? Él es muy inteligente también…

-Pero no tanto como yo, claro.-

Li se levantó de su puesto y se despidió tontamente de Newton.-

-Adiós Newton.-dijo con voz dulce.-

-Adiós Einstein.- se despidió el otro.-

Lo miró largarse, su manera de caminar era como de un niño y sus ojos iban fijos en cualquier cosa que no era el frente.-Se sorprendió, realmente pensó que él, por su juventud y desplante, podría ser un miembro infiltrado de los japoneses…

_Pero no…éste realmente está loco…_

Permaneció sentado en su puesto, bajo la sombra de ese árbol, mientras esa dichosa música seguía acariciando cada poro de su cuerpo.- Si había algo que le fascinaba, era el sonido que producía el violín, cuando alguien con experiencia, lo tocaba.-

……………………

-Ni sueñes que te perdonaré-

El paciente jugaba con los pétalos de una flor y la miraba de cerca, para conocer de qué estaba hecha.- Ignoraba completamente a su compañero, que hace rato, le pedía disculpas.-

-De verdad no quería delatarte…tu sabes, soy Einstein todo lo hago por alguna razón.-

-No, porque la Doctora Dannenberg me retó a mi no más, a mi solito…y tu no estabas…

-¿Qué te parece esto? Si tu me perdonas te conseguiré una cita con la enfermera Meiling.-

-¡No!- y sonrojándose levemente.- a mí no me gusta la enfermera Meiling.-

-¿La enfermera Diestrish? ¿La enfermera Fiedrish? ¿La señorita Mihara talvez?

Notó un leve sonrojo por su parte, pero él permaneció en silencio.-

-No te quiero perdonar…tu me dejaste solo, ¡tonto! ¡Malo!.-

-¿Qué dices?

Li se acercó a él y comenzó a ahorcarlo, para que lo perdonara.- No tenía otro amigo en este fastidioso sanatorio y él único no quería perdonarlo. El rostro de Planck cada vez se iba tornando más y más morado, pero Li no lo soltaba.-

-¡Que haces! ¡Te vi y no podrás hacerte el desentendido!

La señorita Sakura corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y lo empujó, para luego ver a Max Planck.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y la señorita Sakura dio media vuelta para mirar a "Einstein"

-¿Porqué lo ahorcabas? ¡No ves que es peligroso!

-Se…Señorita Sakura…-dijo él sin saber que inventar.-

-¡Nada!.-¡Estás castigado! ¡Iremos los dos donde la Doctora Dannenberg!

-Pero… ¡es que Planck tiene la culpa!

-Ehhh?

-él…bueno él…dijo que mi violín era una porquería.-

Dicho esto se arrodilló en el suelo e hizo como que lloraba.-

-¿Es verdad eso planck?

-No…cof…no dije eso señorita Sakura.-mirando el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de habitación.-

-¡Vamos Einstein! ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Yo te vi!

De un tirón lo levantó, Li juró en su vida no ver a una mujer mas enojona que esa.- Picado comentó.-

-Era más simpática la señorita Diestrish.-

-¡Claro! ¡Porque caía en tus engaños!

Mientras sostenía a su paciente del brazo le dijo cariñosamente a Max Planck.-

-Ve donde una enfermera pueda atenderte… ¿Bien?

Planck partió corriendo a full por el patio. Li no podía creer que la señorita Sakura no le creyera y que prefiriera la versión de Max Planck. ¿Y en que consistiría el castigo? ¿Tan terrible era que todos los locos le tenían miedo?- Se imaginó por un momento a la Doctora Danennberg pegándole latigazos y obligándolo a cargar grandes cantidades de tierra y metal.-

………………………….

Definitivamente hubiera preferido cargar tierra y metal, hasta latigazos. Pero esto era terrible.

Estar amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y mas encima, encerrado en una habitación con locos que no se movían, ni siquiera un centímetro, era lo peor que le ha sucedido en sus cortos años de vida.-

Mas menos unas cinco horas estuvo tratando de zafarse de esa camisa y los otros hombres que se encontraban allí lo miraban como si fuera un estúpido... Uno, que era regordete, macizo y con la cabeza chica, miraba el techo, babeando. Otro mas delgado, hablaba con su conciencia y a menudo discutía con ella.- Y el tercero, ladraba.

Le dolían los brazos, por ejercer tanta fuerza en forma inútil. Se tiró al suelo de cerámica, de espaldas, maldiciendo a todos, a su nación japonesa, a Max Planck y a la enfermera Sakura.-

Si ellos supieran lo que se siente estar completamente inmovilizado, incapaz de hacer tu voluntad, encerrado aparte de estar amarrado, frustrado, aburrido, con rabia……

…Pero no saben…y por eso realizan este castigo tan cruel.

-Ya te dije que no sé contar hasta diez.- Dijo el flacuchento hablando consigo mismo.-

-¡Pero si es verdad! Lo único que se, es que se parte con el número uno…

Li ya se estaba desesperando. Sudaba a mares y juraría que cuando lo sacaran de allí, mataría a alguien.-

-¿A cual de tus compañeros quisiste matar?-preguntó el gordo en forma tonta.-

-No quise matar a nadie, estoy aquí en forma injusta.-replicó el castaño.-

-Ahhhhh.-

_…Debo controlarme, yo estoy aquí por un motivo específico, No estoy loco ni quiero transformarme en uno, pero si sigo amarrado e inmovilizado, ¡me convertiré en uno!..._

Siguió tendido en el suelo, meditando, tratando de colocar la mente en blanco, para que la desesperación no fluyera por sus venas, para tranquilizar su corazón y su ira. Le hizo caso al flacuchento, inició una cuenta para calmar sus nervios.- Sólo siete horas habían transcurrido y para él , simplemente parecían meses.- ¿Y cual era el castigo?

_"…Por intentar matar a uno de tus compañeros, estarás castigado cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, Einstein. Y por mentirle a tu enfermera también…"_

Desgraciada sea la doctora Dannenberg. Es verdad, las primeras tres horas las utilizó para maldecir a la doctora, otras dos a Planck y las últimas dos a la tonta señorita Sakura… ¡Y maldito el día en que le cambiaron la enfermera! La señorita Diestrish le creía todo…pero ésta no…tendría que aprender una forma para lidiar con ella…

_…Nah, perdí la cuenta…uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…_

 De pronto se abrió la puerta de la pequeña sala blindada y un rubio alto de ojos azules le ordenó al gordo que saliera. A Li le quedaban cuarenta y un horas más.-

…………………………….

-¡Me niego, Doctora Dannenberg!

Sakura se hallaba frente al escritorio de la Psiquiatra y ella estaba cómodamente sentada en su sillón.-

-¿Porqué lo dice enfermera?

-¡No acepto el castigo que le impuso a mi paciente!

-Ese es el castigo que se les da a los que atentan contra la vida de sus demás compañeros.-

-Doctora…mi paciente es un muchacho tranquilo. No pensé que el castigo fuera tan extremo.

-Pues no es así y punto.-Dijo golpeando el suelo con su bastón.-

Sakura se estremeció y no le quedó opción que acatar lo que la dama decía.- Cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, rogando que Einstein conservara la calma allí dentro.- Muchas enfermeras le habían comentado que después de ese castigo sus pacientes no eran los mismos. Que eran más irritables, desenfrenados y nerviosos.-

**Continuará!**

Aquí el sexto capítulo ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, si, si

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y también gracias por seguir leyendo esta incoherente historia.

Especiales a :  Celina, Kanna Sagara, Kirshe Himitsu, ThiniaMilondra , Ai-Chan, a Alex a a Tenshi Akire

¡Gracias, y sigan leyendo!

Yap, yap, me voy.

Mucha suerte en el amor, dinero, salud, etc. Les desea Makita

Adiosín!!


	7. La vacuna

**"En el manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

_"Simplemente ella no tenía vida propia. Vivía para los demás, ayudando cooperando… ¿pero los demás que hacían por ella?-Absolutamente nada.-Si se creía que con dinero se pagaba el esfuerzo de dejar tu vida de lado, estaban muy equivocados. Gracias a eso, ella nunca conoció el amor…sólo una vez, un hombre alto y gallardo, con olor a tierra en sus manos, con brazos formidables y un cuerpo joven y trabajador.-_

_Nunca se alejó de ella, a pesar de las jugosas ofertas.- La última vez que lo vio, él le había regalado una rosa, con un bolso en su hombro y con los pasajes del barco en la mano.-_

_Nunca olvidaría sus encuentros secretos, cerca del campo, en el establo, donde todo tenía olor a orégano a pasto seco y a animal.- Pero era la hora del adiós y nunca jamás supo algo de él.- Ahora su vida era un vacío, dicen que las mujeres se desgastan y entristecen cuando el amor se larga de su corazón…y éste era el caso de esa joven muchacha…"_

La dueña de la historia cerró su cuadernillo con impaciencia.- Dos meses habían trascurrido y la verdad es que la relación con su paciente iba de mal en peor.- Tenía que reconocer que fue muy dulce cuando le dio las gracias, por liberarlo del castigo, pero aparte de eso no existía otro acercamiento.-

Él parecía inundado en otra clase de problemas, lógico, era o se creía un físico, era comprensible…

Pero ella sentía otra cosa.- Sentía que algo ocultaba y quería a toda costa llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Parecía un loco, pero a veces se comportaba de forma lúcida y normal, cosa que hizo sospechar a la señorita Kinomoto.

Y no era solamente Einstein, si no también Newton. Los dos se comportaban bien extraño.- Recordó una vez que sorprendió a Einstein husmeando en las habitaciones de sus compañeros, buscando desesperadamente algo. Todo el día estaba alerta y observando a su alrededor, al igual que Newton.-

Había decidido guardar silencio y no comentarle nada a la Doctora Danennberg ni a sus compañeras, ya que no tenía pruebas para comprobar lo que ella creía.-

Sentía que la llamaban.- Una enfermera la llamaba desde el sanatorio y le indicó con la mano que se apurara.- Se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada y corrió al lugar.-

Lo había olvidado.- A la doctora Dannenberg se le exigió de medios exteriores que todo su personal, así como enfermeras, auxiliares de aseo, doctores y pacientes, se vacunaran contra la hepatitis A . Una enfermedad que se estaba volviendo común y en estos últimos meses había atacado a más o menos diez pacientes.

Según el plan, vacunarían a los enfermos primero y luego serían vacunadas ellas.- Como la vacuna tiene varias dosis (dos dosis separadas de cuatro semanas) sería un proceso algo largo, pero necesario, ya que estarían protegidos durante diez años.-

Cada enfermera tomó una aguja y la vacuna, posteriormente fueron a buscar a su respectivo paciente.- Sakura tomó la aguja con inseguridad. ¿Dónde estaba Einstein?

…………………………..

Li tocaba el violín en su habitación. Estaba solo, porque Planck se fue a jugar con sus amigos al patio. Hace tiempo que no gozaba de tanta tranquilidad y paz. En el fondo se sentía un poco mal, ya que habían transcurrido dos meses y ni rastro de los planos ni del físico.- Ya los conocía casi a todos en el sanatorio, pero a ese tipo nunca lograba hallarlo. Sospechaba de Newton, pero después de entablar largas charlas con él, se dio cuenta que era un loco mas del lugar.-

Cesó de tocar cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse y la perilla de la puerta girándose.- Entonces se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la señorita Sakura, de pie a la entrada de la habitación con una jeringa en la mano.-

-Buenas tardes Einstein.-

Él no contestó e intentó escapar por la ventana.-Pero estaba con llave.-

-Previne tu maniobra.- dijo sentándose en la cama y sacando un poco de algodón, y abriendo el paquete que contenía la jeringa.-

Si había algo a lo que le tenía terror era a los pinchazos.- Pero estaba acorralado.- Ella preparaba todo minuciosamente, mientras que él pensaba en una manera de escapar.-

-Ya, ven aquí, que tengo que vacunarte.-

-No.-se apresuró en contestar.-

-Es obligación en el recinto.-

-No pienso vacunarme.-

-Es por tu bien-

-No quiero.-

-Creo que no he sido clara…¡Que te sientes!.- le gritó.-

Li asustado hizo lo que ella le dijo y se quedó quieto y en silencio.- Se sentó en la cama y se sacó su polera, ya que esta vacuna se inyecta en el hombro.- La señorita Sakura limpió la zona donde iría la vacuna con un algodón y luego tomó la jeringa entre sus dedos, con una maestría envidiable.-

-Espere por favor.- dijo él levantándose.-

-¡Que pasa ahora!

-Debo prepararme psicológicamente para recibir el pinchazo.-

-¡Nada de cosas!...mientras más rápido, mejor.-

Nuevamente se sentó y antes de lo esperado, la señorita Sakura lo vacunó.- Si, le dolió, porque la vacuna de la hepatitis es dolorosa y más aún por los efectos secundarios que acarrea. Ella masajeó delicadamente su hombro para que el líquido se esparciera y lo obligó a guardar reposo.-

-Quizás se te inflame el hombro, tengas fiebre, dolores de cabeza o vómitos.- Es normal, son las consecuencias de la vacuna…

-Ya…-respondió él ya más calmado.-

-Cualquier cosa…me llamas.- le indicó la alarma al costado de su cama.- Yo estaré aquí en cinco minutos.-

La enfermera salió de la habitación y Li se levantó. Quería ir al patio para tomar aire libre, pero antes de eso, tenía que quitarle la llave a su ventana.- Con un palito de madera, logró abrir la cerradura y escapó de la habitación.-

…………………………

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Doctora Dannenberg?-Muchos pacientes están con una fiebre altísima.-

-Nada pues niña…sólo podemos bajarle la fiebre con telas húmedas, pero no debemos darles medicamentos…recuerden que su sistema inmunológico estará débil por un tiempo…

La señorita Meiling salió de la oficina para ver a su otro paciente, Newton. Éste si que estaba con fiebre y vómitos. Entró a su habitación y le hizo compañía largo rato, mientras le cambiaba el trapo de la cabeza.- Supuestamente estarían así un par de días.- La señorita Mihara irrumpió en la habitación, preocupada.-

Ella tenía el cabello largo y color marrón, como sus ojos.- Su cabello siempre lo ataba en dos singulares trenzas y su piel era relativamente morena.- Se acercó a su compañera.-

-¿Qué sucede Shijaru?

-Estoy preocupada por Max Planck.- Le inyecté la vacuna y lo dejé tomando reposo, pero ha desaparecido y no sé donde pueda estar…

-Descuida, quizás esta en el patio…

-Ya lo busqué allí y no lo encontré.-

-Que extraño…pero como ese le tiene miedo a las enfermeras…es lógico que huya de ellas…

-Creo que tienes razón, de todas formas seguiré buscándolo.-

-Buena suerte Shijaru…

La joven salió apuradísima de la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente con Newton, quien deliraba cosas extrañas.-

……………………..

Li se sentía muy bien. Miraba a sus compañeros, todos vomitando o quejándose de la inflamación y a él no le había pasado nada.- Hace unas cuatro horas que lo inyectaron y nada.- Caminó tranquilamente por el patio, paseando aburrido, buscando con la mirada a la linda enfermera Sakura. Si, reconocía que la encontraba muy linda y hermosa, pero no le agradaba que fuera tan antipática y enojona con él. ¡Si no le había echo nada!.- Siguió caminando y entonces, detrás de unos arbustos divisó a su compañero: Max Planck.-

Estaba tendido boca abajo, sujetando su estómago.- Corrió hacia él y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.- Lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevó hasta su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Los pasillos se le hicieron largísimos y cada vez se sentía más agotado. Corría como si estubiera en un maratón, pero todo por la salud de su compañero.-

Lo recostó sobre su cama y accionó la alarma.- La señorita Mihara entró como una bala y le tomó la temperatura.- Se quedó largo rato con él, atendiéndolo.

-¿Tu lo encontraste?.-le preguntó la enfermera a Li.-

-Si, señorita Mihara.- dijo actuando como niño.-

-Muchas gracias, estaba muy preocupada por el.

-De nada…-

-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No tienes fiebre?

-Hm. no tengo, no tengo fiebre.-

Pero sí tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se acostó y se tapó hasta arriba porque su cuerpo tiritaba. ¿Cómo? Si hace cinco minutos estaba de lo mejor.- Se arrinconó contra la pared y sintió como el uniforme de adhería a su cuerpo, por la transpiración.-

Todo le daba vueltas, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Escuchaba a lo lejos los quejidos de su compañero y el sonido de la tela untándose en agua fría. Pero prefirió aguantar, para no levantar sospechas y se quedó dormido.-

…………………….

Ella suspiró con algo de culpa y de ironía. Einstein había quedado parcialmente inconsciente por la fiebre tan alta que tenía, pero en parte era su responsabilidad, ya que él no la llamó ni alertó.-

Siguió cuidando de él, intentando bajarle la fiebre. En la misma habitación estaba Shijaru, en las mismas condiciones de ella, sólo que Planck estaba despierto.-

-¿Y despertó?

La voz de su compañera la desconcentró de su tarea.-

-No. Aún no.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 12 de la noche.-

-¿y como estarán los demás?

-Igual…

-Ojalá que la segunda dosis no sea igual.-

-No, claro que no. Porque ya su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado.-

-Oh, que bien.-

Siguió con lo suyo. Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, con la fuente de agua fría a su derecha. Se agradó ver el rostro de él, ya que a pesar de la fiebre y los demás malestares era tranquilo, plácido y relajado. Una mano descansaba sobre su abdomen y la otra estaba bajo las sábanas completamente inmóvil. Se contentó de tener un paciente tan apuesto. Lentamente llevó sus manos a los dóciles cabellos castaños que caían sobre su frente y comenzó a acariciarlos. Su mirada, cambió a una de felicidad, de ternura, cuando lo escuchó emitir un suspiro y moverse sutilmente.

Quizás cuanto rato estuvo mirándolo, sin despegar la vista de sus facciones. Tomó con cuidado y cariño una de las manos que estaba sobre su estómago y la apretó con fuerza, deseando que saliera rápidamente del desmayo y abriera sus ojos.-

-¿Te gusta?

Soltó rápidamente su mano y giró para ver a su compañera de trabajo, sonriéndole con comprensión.

-No, claro que no.- dijo nerviosa.-

-Es que como lo mirabas tan embobada…

-¡No es verdad! ¡No estaba embobada!- dijo haciendo un pucherito.-

-De todas formas no es crimen enamorarse del paciente.- dijo con algo de melancolía.-

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque es muy común…varias enfermeras me han comentado lo mismo.-

-Ya veo…

-Pero aunque no es un crimen es algo prácticamente imposible…ya sabes, por su estado.-

-Así es…ellos viven en una realidad diferente a la de nosotras.-

Shijaru asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del lado de Planck.-

-¿Vamos Sakura? Ellos deben descansar…No creo que les aumente la fiebre.-

-Si, vamos.- dijo Sakura imitándola.-

…………………………

Los rayos del sol mañanero se filtraron entre las cortinas de la ventana.- Li sentía voces que lo llamaban pero se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Aún estaba mareado y tenía ganas de ir al baño.- Alguien jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y se apresuró en hablar.-

-o hayou gozaimasu.-dijo.- (Buenos días, por la mañana)

-Ehhh?.- Planck lo miró sorprendido.-

-hai?

-¡Einstein!.-gritó Planck sorprendido.-

-wakari masen.-

-¡Estás hablando en japonés! ¡Wow!

De repente despertó de golpe y le tapó la boca a su compañero.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?.-

-Hablaste en Japonés…-dijo el de ojos grises aún sorprendido.-

-No le digas a nadie que hablé en japonés ¿ne?

-¿Es un secreto?

-Ehhh, se podría decir que si.-

-¡Entonces no lo diré! ¡Porque es un secreto!

-Bien…

-¡Pero enséñame! ¡Yo quiero aprender!

-¡Estás loco!

_Ugh un momento, si está loco…_

Entró la enfermera Mihara para verlos y se sorprendió. Nuevamente Li estaba atentando contra la vida de su paciente (al menos eso distinguió ella de la escena)

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?!

Los dos se miraron sin saber que decir.-

**Continuará **

Wow, al fin salió esta actualización. De que me costó, costó, pero cumplí :p Saludos a Kanna Sagara, Celina Sosa, Ai-chan, Kirche Himitsu y a Tenshi akire por sus reviews n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este capi…si no, tómense la libertad de dejar sus reclamos XD

Suerte!

Se despide, Makita.-


	8. ¡Quiero ser enfermera!

**"En el Manicomio"**

Por Makita.-

Siempre por las mañanas se podía distinguir la peculiar silueta de Newton bajo el gran árbol de cerezo. Se iba a ese lugar un poco mas alejado, para reflexionar acerca de los grandes conocimientos que poseía y para perfeccionar sus teorías mas conocidas.- Tomaba una ramita delgada y la colocaba entre sus labios, simulando una pipa.

Sus compañeros se acercaban a él, para que les platicara de sus grandes aventuras (solo ocurridas en su imaginación) y con gran desplante y talento las contaba, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su buen lenguaje.-

Pero ahora estaba aburrido, ya que todos estaban convalecientes y no había nadie que quisiera elogiarlo. Su amigo Rutherford todavía estaba bajo los efectos de esa desagradable vacuna y era muy temprano para que los demás despertaran.-

Como se halló solo, suspiró y por un momento dejó de fingir locura. El tiempo pasaba rápido y aún no encontraba esos planos con las fórmulas de armas nucleares.- Ni tampoco su autor.- ¿Qué haría? Tenía que encontrarlos como de lugar y escapar del sanatorio, para enseñárselo a su comandante. Aunque ese lugar fuera apacible, tranquilo y agradable, afuera la guerra continuaba, más feroz y mortal que nunca y sus compañeros militares estaban guerreando mientras él se la jugaba por encontrar la fuente de las armas más poderosas.-

Se levantó, totalmente recuperado y caminó un par de pasos, cuando una joven aterrizó justamente sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo. Gracias a sus instintos logró sujetarla para que no se lastimara, pero de todas formas los dos acabaron arañados y sucios.-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- dijo ella tratando de levantarse.-

Él no dijo nada, sólo atinó a mirar a la chica. Su vestido era de un rosa muy clarito y en sus manos llevaba pétalos de cerezo. Su rostro estaba magullado y sus rodillas sucias.- Le pasó su mano para que él se levantara.-

-De verdad perdóneme…

Ella lo quedó mirando. No lo había visto antes ¿por qué?- Pero era muy guapo, le pareció. Era alto de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos azules. Era delgado y de tez muy blanca.-

-Usted es…-preguntó ella.-

-Soy Eri… ¡Soy Newton!

-¿Ehhh? ¿Es un loco?

-Bueno…creo que no…

-¡si es un loco!

Ella se alejó enfadada del lugar, decepcionada porque todos los chicos apuestos eran locos, a excepción del Doctor Kinomoto.- Miró sus manos mas frustrada aún.- ¡Todas las flores que había recolectado se habían esparcido por el suelo!- se devolvió para recogerlas pero Newton ya lo había hecho y se las entregó cortésmente.-

-Tome señorita…son suyas.-

Ella se sonrojó ante el comportamiento del "supuesto" enfermo y sonrió, tomando entre sus manos las delicadas y bellas flores.-

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji.-

-Un gusto señorita Daidouji.-

Ella se marchó a paso lento, muy coquetamente con las flores en sus manos y volteando de vez en cuando para ver al hombre, apoyado con una mano en el árbol, mirándola fijamente.- Se dijo a sí misma, que a ningún otro paciente le quedaba tan bien el uniforme como a él.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Li había escapado del acoso de la enfermera Mihara y caminaba tranquilamente por el patio. Sus manos descansaban atrás de su cabeza y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.- Sintió la voz de la señorita Sakura llamándolo, así que decidió esconderse.- De seguro lo castigarían de nuevo, ya que "supuestamente" estaba "ahorcando" a Max Planck.-

Se avergonzaba de su actitud tan infantil, pero era la única forma de probar que estaba loco. Una, creyéndose Einstein y la segunda por su actitud de niño (eso le habían aconsejado que hiciera).

Li se detuvo un momento para verla mejor. Se notaba melancólica y triste. Sus manos estaban atrás de su espalda y miraba fijamente un nido de pajaritos sobre una rama de un árbol. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre él y se acercó lentamente.-

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando.-

-Sólo salí a pasear, señorita Sakura.- Dijo él, jugando con las mangas de su uniforme blanco.-

-¿Sabes algo? El otro día te escuché interpretar una melodía muy hermosa con el violín.-

Ella caminó hacia una banca y se sentó. Él la acompañó y se sentó a su lado. Estaba preocupado por su actitud tan pasiva y nostálgica. ¿Acaso la señorita Sakura tenía un problema? ¿Pero como podría preguntarle que le sucedía?-Si hacía eso, podía levantar sospechas.-

-¿Podrías interpretarla para mí?

Asintió con la cabeza. No sabía porque, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y le impidió articular alguna palabra. Solo sus ojos mirándolo intensamente y rogándole por la melodía lo estremeció y cerró los ojos fuertemente.-

-¿Por qué?-pudo preguntar por fin.-

-Porque es muy bonita.- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-A muchos les gusta…

-Porque tocas maravilloso, Li.-

¿Idea suya o le había dicho Li? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no era un loco? ¿Y que estaba solo fingiendo?-¡eso significaría el fin de su misión! ¡Y no podía ocurrir!- la despistó rápidamente.-

-¡Soy Albert Einstein!

-Ahh, lo siento, es verdad.- ella se apenó.-

Se levantó rápidamente como recordando algo. Li la miró confundido. Más que todo por lo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca de él.-

-¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Tú no has desayunado!

Lo tomó de la mano, incitándolo a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el instituto. Aunque no tenía hambre, decidió no darle problemas esta vez.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oculto detrás de un gran árbol y mirando continuamente hacia todas direcciones, un hombre se arrodilló y comenzó a hacer un hoyo en la tierra, con sus propias manos. Se concentró en su tarea hasta darle la profundidad que deseaba al agujero. Nuevamente observó a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie había sido testigo de su acto y enterró unos papeles amarillentos y desgastados.-

Tapó el hoyo y lo cubrió con hojas.-

Se levantó agotado y limpió su frente con la manga de su camisa blanca. Estaba completamente embarrado, pero no le importó.-

Los planos que contenían el fin de la humanidad estaban a salvo y era muy poco probable que alguien los encontrara. Llevaría sus descubrimientos a la tumba, todo por el bien del mundo y del ser humano…-Si, maldita mente. Te lleva a planear fórmulas tan perfectas, exactas, ¿para que? Para que acabe con el mismo humano, si señor.-

Pero no se dejaría vencer por el deseo de reconocimiento y lucro. Primero era el planeta, después su ambición.

Estuvo aproximadamente cuatro meses desaparecido de las cercanías del sanatorio y ahora su vuelta causaría un gran revoltijo entre los demás enfermos. Pero era hora de regresar.-

Emprendió el camino, entre los gigantescos árboles y las plantas que creían a ras de suelo. Después de mucho avanzar, por las enormes áreas verdes que tenía el sanatorio, llegó a donde había más gente. Unos locos lo vieron y corrieron hacia él, contentos.-

-¡Copernico! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te buscábamos para irnos a jugar!

El hombre alto y de cabellos grises les enseñó una sonrisa, mientras miraba su enfermera acercarse a toda velocidad.-

-¡Por fin te apareciste!

-Lo siento señorita Lowenthal.-

-¡Tendremos que hablar con la doctora Dannenberg! ¡No puedes desaparecerte así como así!

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules lo tiró firmemente de la camisa y lo empujó prácticamente para que entrara en el lugar. El joven parecía agotado, después de tanto planear e inventar fórmulas nuevas, y luego borrarlas y luego volverlas a perfeccionar y luego enterrar, no era algo fácil. En alguna parte debía ejercer lo que le encantaba sin ser visto, y el único sitio donde lograba encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba, era en un pequeño bosquecito, muy aparte de las demás áreas verdes.-

Si sus estudios físicos salían a la luz pública, los países en guerra no tardarían en ponerle precio y copiarlos. Y tendrían acceso a las más mortíferas y novedosas armas nucleares…

-¡Nicolás Copernico! Ajummm… ¿porqué su desaparición tan repentina?

-No sé, señorita Dannenberg…de repente ¡paf! Y me perdí.-

-¡Pero esa no es excusa para cuatro meses!.-gritó la Psiquiatra levantando su bastón, amenazante.-

-Doctora…comprenda que él es enfermito.- Lo defendió su enfermera.-

-Si, comprendo, comprendo, pero esto me parece muy extraño ¡Jum! ¿Dónde estuviste?

-No lo recuerdo señorita Dannenberg.-

-Ya, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo con pacientes como éstos.- dijo hastiada la doctora.- Enfermera Lowenthal, tiene que vacunarlo.-

-Si doctora.-

-Ya pueden retirarse...y …

-¿Si señorita Dannenberg?

-Que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-

-Si señorita Dannenberg.-

Ambos salieron de la oficina- Ahora que todo estaba claro, "Copérnico" tendría que acatar las órdenes de la fastidiosa dueña de la institución y no volver a desaparecer tan repentinamente. Tendría que mantener todas sus investigaciones y descubrimientos, en blanco por un tiempo.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Sakura?-preguntó Meiling al ver el estado decaído de su compañera.-

-¿Eh? Nada, sólo estoy preocupada.-dijo levantando la cabeza.-

-¿Porqué?

Estaban sentadas en una larga mesa del comedor, mientras sus respectivos pacientes almorzaban.

-Es que…bueno yo hace un tiempo estoy escribiendo una historia…

-¿y?-preguntó la ojos rubís con curiosidad.-

-y…no sé como ponerle el final…en un principio pensé que la protagonista debería morir después de que muriera su abuelo, tras una vida de desdichas y…

No continuó al ver a su compañera de trabajo riendo a carcajadas.- Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, escuchó su opinión.-

-¡Sakura! ¡Que graciosa!...si quieres que te de mi opinión, creo que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras…si te da tristeza matar a tu protagonista, ¿porqué no cambias el rumbo de las cosas?

-¿cómo?

-Puede que esa muchacha logre conocer nuevamente la felicidad…como por ejemplo, que consiguiera otro trabajo y que deje de cuidar de su abuelo…

-Pero…

-Incluso podría enamorarse nuevamente, ir a recorrer el mundo con su amado…

-No puede ser, porque ella ha tenido un solo amor, que la abandonó.-

-¿Porqué no? Si el desgraciado la abandonó ¿Por qué no puede encontrar otro?...hay muchos hombres en el mundo Sakura…

-Pero ella sólo lo quiso a él…

-Bueno. Yo ya te di mi opinión…tú puedes manejar la historia como te plazca…puedes dejar a la protagonista morir cruelmente o simplemente que rehaga su vida…está en tu imaginación, amiga mía.-

Meiling se levantó de la mesa dejando pensativa a la autora. Si bien podía cambiar el rumbo de la historia, no quería.- ¿porqué?...algo le daba inseguridad y no era capaz de tomar el lápiz nuevamente.- Algo extraño la hacía dudar.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Doctora encorvada y de cabellos blancos miraba atónita a su sobrina. Su cabello largo y negro no estaba suelto y lacio como siempre. Lo había tomando en un moño y sus vestidos anchos y siempre en colores pastel, ahora eran reemplazados por un uniforme blanco.-

-¿Qué sucede hija?-tartamudeó la Psiquiatra.-

-¡Tía! ¡Quiero ayudarte con tus enfermos!

-Pero…¡jum! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Es que no quiero pasar el resto de mis días sin hacer nada…

-Me parece excelente, pero creo que primero deberías tomar un curso.-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Quiero que me otorgues un paciente para atender!

-Pero no sé cual…hay unos algo peligrosos niña…

La Doctora se paseó por su oficina pensando en algún enfermo tranquilo y no agresivo, que fuera dócil y manejable.-

-¿Te gustaría cuidar al que se cree perrito?

-No.-

La Doctora siguió meditando. ¡No se le ocurría ninguno! Obviamente descartado Hulk, descartado Copernico, Max Planck, Max Von lave…

-¿Qué tal Einstein? Toca el violín, hasta podrías componer canciones con su ayuda…

-No estaría mal, pero yo quiero a uno en especial, Tía.-

-¡Porqué no me lo dijiste antes! ¿y a cual te gustaría atender?

-A Newton, Tía.-

-Mhh, Hecho…la señorita Meiling necesita algo de ayuda…estar con dos pacientes al mismo tiempo es agotador, así que puedes atender a Newton de ahora en adelante.-

-¡Bien!

Tomoyo saltó por la oficina y abrazó a su tía.- Luego salió corriendo por los pasillos. Tendía que aprender todo lo necesario, para ejercer como una buena enfermera.-

**Continuaraaaaaaaaaa… - - - - **

Bueeenoo, aquí tá el capi numero 8 de este loquísimo fic XD. Dedicado especialmente a la Meli, quien me recordó que debía actualizar…. (y yo ya tenía este capi listo desde hace un tiempo) :p

Saludos a todos mis reviewers! XD a Celina Sosa, a Kirsche, Lizbeth, Sanguito, Ai –chan nn y a mi nee-chan, la Meli …XD

Ahora, me retiro…u-u sé que el capi estaba cortito, pero no podía alargarlo más :/ ojalá les haya gustado esta actualización, ya que no esperaron tanto tiempo para nada XD (ñ-ñ no me reteeen T-T)

Nos Vemos a la próxima!!

Bye bye!!

**Makita.-**


	9. La aparición de Copérnico

Diclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las Clamp. Sin embargo yo tomé sus hermosísimos personajes y los introducí en esta incoherente historia. Disfruten.

"En el manicomio" 

Por Makita.—

Hace rato que intentaba que la melodía le saliera como deseaba, pero algo existía que impedía que la última nota sonara con claridad y armonía. Su espalda se encontraba apoyada en el grueso tronco de un árbol. Era media mañana y aunque el sol era opacado por algunas nubes grisáceas, hacía calor y corría viento.

Su rostro se tornó pensativo y no hallaba la manera de arreglar la melodía para que sonara como él quería. Se exigía demasiado, y eso que recién hace unos meses había retomado el instrumento.

Desde pequeño su padre le enseñó como tocar el violín y aprendió mucho, es verdad. Pero después dejó ese pasatiempo para dedicarse a otras cosas y así fue como el hermoso y fino instrumento desapareció de su habitación.— Pero por los azares del destino, su comandante le regaló el violín que ahora portaba en sus manos, según él, para que no se aburriera tanto en la estadía en el sanatorio.

Lo tomó nuevamente y miró sus cuerdas.—Quizás algo estaba mal puesto, que de repente se desafinaba. Lo miró largo rato, hasta que vio como el reflejo de sus ojos en la madera brillante desaparecía levemente. Levantó la vista, frente a él un montón de arbustos meneándose por la fuerza del viento. Era sutil el sonido de las hojas al chocar contra las otras, por un instante se sintió en la mas profunda soledad, siendo que a unos cuantos pasos de él, estaba lleno de pacientes corriendo por diferentes partes.—

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, agotado de no sé qué. Algo le preocupaba, tenía que reconocerlo.— ¿Era acaso que ya habían pasado dos meses y medio y ni rastro de los planos? ¿O era otra cosa? Si era otra cosa, ¿qué era?—

Buscó con sus manos, un colgante que descansaba bajo su uniforme, en su pecho. Era una piedra pequeña enmarcada por un cuadro de plata. La puso sobre la palma de su mano y la observó atentamente.— Recordó con una sonrisa a la ex –dueña de su corazón. Ella le había entregado el colgante el día que partió de Japón, hacia Alemania.—

Siempre supo que era un amor platónico, por el simple hecho que ella era felizmente casada. ¿Pero eso no impide que se le pueda mirar, no? Pero aparte era mucho mayor que él. A pesar de ser casada, igual se despidió de él con un beso, porque era muy "liberal" considerando las normas que imponía la sociedad en este tiempo. Cerró los ojos y recordó su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos color miel.— Pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por un sutil olor a flores y una cálida mano que se posaba sobre su frente.—

—¿Qué te pasa que te veo tan decaído? ¿No tendrás fiebre?

—No, señorita Sakura, estoy bien.—

—No, no tienes fiebre… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

—No.—

—¿Qué sucede entonces?

Él volteó para mirarla y ella estaba arrodillada sobre el césped con una sonrisa en su rostro.—

—Es sólo…que no puedo sacar una melodía…

—¿Qué melodía?

—Pues…la que usted me pidió.—

—Oh, muchas gracias, pero si es problema, no lo hagas.—

—Quiero hacerlo.—

—Haber, déjame ver el violín.—

Se lo pasó sin saber porqué.— ¿Qué podría hacer ella para arreglarlo? ¿Acaso sabía como afinar los instrumentos?—

Sakura lo tomó y movió delicadamente algunas cuerdas, sin siquiera saber que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería que él se quedara tranquilo y que no se angustiara porque la melodía no sonaba como deseaba. En una de esas, lograba sugestionarlo y convencerlo de que no estaba desafinado.—

—Listo.—dijo ella devolviéndoselo.—

—¿Qué hizo?

—Lo afiné para que suene como quieres.—

—¿de verdad?

—Claro.—

Ella se levantó de su puesto y se retiró silenciosamente.— Probó el instrumento y definitivamente estaba arreglado.— ¡la señorita Sakura lo había arreglado! ¿Pero cómo? Miró su caminar, su cabello ondulándose levemente a cada paso. Abrió los ojos como platos sin comprender.— ¿de verdad lo había logrado?—

……………………………….

Newton entró decidido al comedor, para acaparar la atención de sus "admiradores". Les había explicado con lujo de detalles, la ley de gravedad, la ley de inercia, y la típica fórmula Fmx .a. ¡Que lata!— Pero de cierta manera le agradaba que lo elogiaran por sus extensos conocimientos.—

Desgraciadamente la atención de su público estaba en otra persona. Se acercó para curiosear y un hombre alto, de ojos color miel y cabellos grises, les contaba algo sobre los cuerpos celestes. Los presentes escuchaban atentos sus explicaciones y comentaban entre ellos lo genial que era Copérnico.

—¿Copérnico?—se preguntó Eriol.

Cómo fuese, a ese tipo no lo había visto antes en el sanatorio ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era en verdad? ¿Sería el dueño de los planos que tanto buscaba? Sus ojos mostraron desconfianza y retrocedió un par de pasos. Lo analizó detalladamente, y le llamó mucho la atención que no parecía un loco de verdad. ¿Cómo un loco hablaría tantas coherencias y actuaría tan calmadamente?

Después se paró y los demás lo siguieron. Eriol no le quitó la vista de encima. Vio como su enfermera le servía un plato de comida y se sentaba educadamente en la mesa para almorzar. Incluso rezó un par de oraciones. No le agradaba que tuviera cara de buena persona.— ¿sería él el físico que ha permanecido oculto hace 15 largos años?

Decidió hacerse su amigo, era la única forma de aclarar sus dudas.

—Hola, soy Newton.—

El hombre que comía desaforadamente levantó la vista para ver al tipo que lo saludaba.—

—Soy Copérnico.—

—Ajá— Me gustaría mucho platicar contigo las leyes que he inventado.—

—Bien…no tengo problema.—

Eriol se asustó un poco, al verlo comer de esa manera. Podía atorarse. Estuvo a punto de llamar a una enfermera para advertirle, pero después se retractó ya que ese acto era de una persona "cuerda". ¿Pero si moría como averiguaría el paradero de los planos? ¿Y si era él el físico?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al notar la presencia de Einstein cerca. No sabía porqué, pero de daba la impresión que él también tenía algo que ver en esto ¿Cómo saberlo? –aunque descartó inmediatamente esa opción, ya que con sólo mirarlo, uno de podía dar cuenta que de verdad estaba loco.— De todas formas, algo le impedía ignorar a ese hombre de cabellos castaños. Una fuerza extraña lo ligaba a él, aunque no quisiera.— ¿sería porque tocaba el violín y él era aficionado a ese tipo de música?—

—¿la señorita Meiling?—preguntó de repente—

—¡Está conmigo!—saltó Hulk desde el otro extremo del comedor.—

—Ahhh bien.— respondió de mala gana Newton.—

Una enfermera se acercó hasta quedar de pie justo a su lado, con una bandeja en la mano.—

Volteo sin interés para ver a la persona y se dio cuenta que era la misma muchacha que había caído del árbol…Pero ahora estaba vestida de ¿enfermera?—

—Buenas tardes, Newton.—saludó firmemente.—

—Buenas tardes.—contestó él algo nervioso

—Aquí tienes tu almuerzo.—

—Ahhh gracias señorita…

—Daidouji.—

—Daidouji…—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Ella depositó la bandeja en la mesa, frente a él y se sentó a su lado, y esperó pacientemente hasta que acabó todo su almuerzo.—

—¡Gracias por la comida!—chilló Copérnico ante el cuarto plato de comida que comenzaba a devorar.—

—Si.—afirmó Eriol satisfecho, apartando el plato de comida.—

—¿Ehh? ¡Aún te queda en ese plato! ¡Acábalo todo!

—Pero ya no puedo más…

—Nada de excusas… ¡come!

Eriol se levantó enfadado y no la tomó en cuenta. Notó que ella se levantaba también y salió corriendo del comedor y se ocultó en el patio. Tomoyo estaba frustrada.—

—¡Señorita Daidouji! Usted tiene que tratar a sus pacientes con respeto…—le aconsejó la enfermera Diestrish.—

—¡Pero no me hace caso!

—Mire, cuando un paciente no desea comer más, usted debe convencerlo por las buenas, y si no, le retira el plato.—

—Está bien.—musitó desganada.—

—De a poco aprenderá a tratar a los pacientes, pero no debe ser tan ruda.— Dijo la colorina retirándose.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. Newton había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Tendría que explicarle que de ahora en adelante ella iba a ser su enfermera…aunque él se opusiera.—

……………………………

Descansó y pudo recuperar el aliento. Se encontraba sobre una rama de un árbol, oculto entre sus frondosas hojas. Si que había pasado un susto.— ¿desde cuando la señorita Daidouji era enfermera? ¡Y más encima SU enfermera!...tendría que soportarla. ¿Y porqué no le advirtieron nada? Él tenía derecho a opinar, o al menos eso creía.—

A pesar de su belleza, igual le causaba cierto temor esa mujer, ya que era muy estricta, al igual que su tía.

Comí demasiado.—se quejó sobando su estómago.—

Cerró sus ojos azules para sentir con sus otros sentidos, la música. Era Einstein quien tocaba el violín nuevamente. La composición que escapaba de sus notas era fabulosa y creyó haberla escuchado antes en algún otro lugar. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? Miró detenidamente el sector, buscándolo. Se encontraba unos cuantos metros mas a la derecha, sentado sobre el césped, con las piernas totalmente estiradas, la espalda apoyada contra un pequeño árbol, los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado en su tarea.— Si que tocaba hermoso, melodías que lograban sobrecogerle el alma.—

Se fijó en el rostro de él, era sereno, tranquilo, inspiraba paz. Luego se fijó en sus manos, estaban limpias y tomaban con seguridad el instrumento. El cabello castaño que caía sobre su frente se ondulaba lentamente, golpeando sus ojos cerrados.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia el frente.—Eriol lo observaba silencioso y curioso desde la rama del árbol. Lanzó un suspiro y dejó el instrumento de lado. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza.—

Eriol estaba a punto de pegar un brinco, bajar, llegar hasta él, sentarse frente a él y preguntarle que demonios le sucedía. ¿Porqué no continuaba tocando?— Pero no lo hizo. Porque no sabía porqué le importaba lo que le sucediera a ese paciente… ¿ese trabajo es de las enfermeras, no? ¿Entonces porqué se preocupaba?...tantos porqués y ninguna respuesta…

Entonces saltó. Ya no soportaba las dudas que acosaban su cabeza, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si tenía algún problema, aunque fuera un simple loco en este sanatorio. No, no era un simple loco, era uno muy especial, ya que era el único capaz de tocar tal instrumento tan bellamente y con tal estilo.

Avanzó paso por paso, mirando su cuerpo lacio, sus ojos entrecerrados, aún fijos en el frente, sus manos descansando inertes sobre el césped y el violín a su costado.

Solo unos metros faltaban para llegar hasta él, cuando fue interrumpido por un grito. Del susto sólo atinó a esconderse atrás de unos matorrales y atisbar la situación.—

—¡Einstein! ¡Ven a jugar!—gritaba Max Planck.—

—¿Ehh? No, no quiero…

—Di que si…o sino les contaré a todos nuestro secreto.—

Li se levantó de golpe y tomó el violín. Lo cargó en su hombro, con resignación y avanzó donde su amigo.—

—¿y a qué quieren jugar?—preguntó el castaño.—

—¡A las escondidas!

—¡No pienso jugar a eso!

—Recuerda nuestro secreto…

—Cuéntalo si quieres…dudo mucho que alguien te crea Max…

—¡Pero no te enojes conmigo!—dijo Planck aferrándose a los pies de Li.—

—Sólo digo que ni sueñes a que jugaré a las escondidas contigo y menos soportaré que me chantajees.—

—¿Qué es chantajear?

—Bueno, es…—Una gotita cayó por la nuca de Li.—

—¡Es una cosa que se le echa a la comida!—gritó un amigo de Planck.—

—¡No es una cosa que brilla en la oscuridad!

Finalmente todos se largaron caminando, mientras discutían sobre lo que significaba "chantajear". Eriol suspiró detrás de su escondite, mirando fijamente a Li.—

_¿Qué secreto ocultaba?_

**Continúa.**

Perdón. Perdón. Lo siento, gomen!. El retraso fue atroz y lo sé. Lo lamento, mis queridos lectores de esta historia loca. Espero que este capítulo compense su espera.

No se imaginan como saltaba de alegría cuando encontré el disquete extraviado, en donde tenía el resto de los capítulos. Así que he aquí el noveno capítulo, y la próxima semana subiré el décimo, porque tengo que arreglar unos pequeños detallitos.

Muchos besos a todos aquellos que todavía tenían las esperanzas puestas en mí y en este fic.

Bye bye! Se despide su fiel servidora...¡Madonna!

_No, please. Otra loca más?_

Makita.- 


End file.
